Pikachu
Pikachu & Company is a new crossover anime movie in a new version of Walt Disney's Oliver & Company created by Indominus Dragon. Plot On Fifth Avenue, an orphaned little Pokémon named Pikachu is left abandoned after his fellow orphaned Pokémon are adopted by passersby Pokémon Trainers. Wandering the streets by himself in search of someone to adopt him, he meets a laid-back Aura Pokemon named Lucario who assists him in stealing food from King Dedede, a greedy penguin king who was working as a hot dog vendor. Lucario then flees the scene without sharing his bounty with Pikachu. Pikachu follows Lucario all throughout the streets until he eventually arrives at the barge of his owner, a pickpocket named Luigi, along with his meal, to give to his Pokémon friends: Hawlucha the fighting parrot, Pangoro the giant panda, Lopunny the long-eared rabbit, and Pyroar the lion. Pikachu sneaks inside, located below the docks, and is discovered by the Pokemon. After a moment of confusion, he is then received with a warm welcome. Luigi comes in and explains that he is running out of time to repay the money he borrowed from Dr. Robotnik Eggman, a ruthless shipyard agent and loan shark. Dr. Eggman tells Luigi it must be paid in three days, or else. Dr. Eggman's henchmen, Tokka, a mutant snapping turtle, and Rahzar, a mutant wolf, attack Pikachu but he is defended by Luigi's Pokemon. Immediately thereafter, a depressed Luigi returns to the barge, lamenting that he only has three days to find the money. After the Pokemon cheer him up, he is introduced to Pikachu, and, considering that they all need help, accepts him into the gang. The next day, Luigi and his Pokémon, now including Pikachu, hit the streets to sell some shoddy goods and perhaps steal money. Pikachu and Hawlucha attempt to sabotage a limousine but the plan fails when Pikachu accidentally starts it, electrocuting Hawlucha, and he is caught and taken home by its passenger, Amy Rose, her blue female Flicky bird, Lily, and her butler, Big the Cat. Her friends Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower are out of town exploring the world and she adopts Pikachu out of loneliness. Serperior, her pompous and pampered giant grass snake Pokémon, is enraged and jealous of his presence and wants him removed from the household. Lucario and the others manage to steal him from the Sonic family and bring him back to the barge. He explains that he was treated kindly and did not want to leave, much to the shock of Lucario who feels that he is being ungrateful, but allows him the opportunity to leave. However, Luigi arrives, concocts a plan to ransom him, and sends Amy a ransom note. She discovers it and sets out to get him back. Meanwhile, Luigi tells Eggman of his plan, who says he is proud of him for "starting to think big". Later, Amy meets up with Luigi, who is surprised that the "very rich Pokémon owner" is only a pink female hedgehog. Bothered by his conscience after seeing her distraught over losing Pikachu, he returns him freely. Just then, Eggman comes out of the shadows and kidnaps her, intending to ransom her and declaring Luigi's debt paid. Lucario rallies Pikachu and the other Pokémon (including Lily) to rescue Amy from Eggman, but are confronted by Eggman, Tokka, and Rahzar after they free her. Luigi saves them with his scooter and a chase ensues into the subway tunnels. Amy is pushed onto the hood of Eggman's car, where she holds onto the hood ornament, and Pikachu, Lily, and Lucario attempt a rescue. Tokka and Rahzar fall off the car in the struggle and land on the subway's third rail, which electrocutes them. Hawlucha takes control of Luigi's scooter as Luigi manages to retrieve Amy, and Hawlucha drives it up the side of the Brooklyn Bridge as Eggman's car drives straight into the path of an oncoming train, knocking him and his car into the Hudson River, where he is chased away by a Gyarados. Lucario, Pikachu, and Lily manage to survive the collision and are reunited with Amy and the others. Later, she celebrates her birthday with the Pokémon, Luigi, and Big (even Froggy). That same day, Big receives a phone call from Sonic saying that he and Tails will be back tomorrow. Pikachu opts to stay with her but he promises to remain in contact with Lucario and the gang. Cast * Pikachu as Oliver * Lucario as Dodger * Hawlucha as Tito * Pangoro as Einstein * Pyroar as Francis * Lopunny as Rita * Luigi as Fagin * Tokka and Rahzar as Roscoe and DeSoto * Dr. Eggman as Sykes * Amy Rose as Jenny Foxworth * Big the Cat as Winston * Serperior as Georgette * King Dedede as Old Louie Movie Segment Transcripts * Pikachu & Company Part 1 * Pikachu & Company Part 2 * Pikachu & Company Part 3 * Pikachu & Company Part 4 * Pikachu & Company Part 5 * Pikachu & Company Part 6 * Pikachu & Company Part 7 * Pikachu & Company Part 8 (Final) Category:Candidates for deletion